


Not a Story but my personal rant, read if you want don't if you don't

by FunkyLoops



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Rants, Season 8 Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: My thoughts cause since i been posting and kinda need to release all my feelings since episode five.





	Not a Story but my personal rant, read if you want don't if you don't

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm both ranting and gonna give my expectations going in not just to this episode but what i thought this season was going to be. If you don't fair well in hearing opinions then don't read lol. And if you disagree or hate my thoughts and opinions honestly you can tell me, I don't mind a little head bumping cause no matter your opinions I fully respect them whether i disagree or not. And if no one reads this that's fine too because I just need to get all my issues out with it.

Ok, so Season 8 episode 5... Look aspects of it I could honestly admire whether it was the visuals or some of the character plots. Let's start on good points before I really rant lol, R.I.P Sandor. Going out like a G and If he was gonna die he'd respect it. The visuals were fantastic but we expect nothing less than beautiful and grand on what we were seeing. Miguel Sapochnik is a true gem of a director. And Cersei's dead, didn't like how she died being shown as a victim after her lowkey having a hand in Daenerys going Nuclear but she has gone *claps*

Now... As a person who writes with the story mainly pertaining to a Jonerys ship... clearly, Jon and Daenerys are a couple of my favorite characters. And Jon... has been I won't say useless like everyone else but he hasn't been thinking the way he very much should have. Like I feel as though him stepping away from Dany was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. Like idk maybe he could have lied idk if that would've stopped her but worth a shot if I was him.

Now Daenerys, Season 1 Dany would NEVER have done this. Season 1 Daenerys would be disgusted. Now she is season 8 Daenerys and if she was going to be the mad queen... they could have made the progression ALOT more prevalent idk say BEFORE EPISODE FOUR... Now my biggest issue was I thought after watching episode 4 a part of me knew this was something the writers were heading towards. But my i guess very nieve self thought it would go down with her faced with innocent people and inraged and about to cross that line BUT that she would see Jon and he would call out to her and say things that would bring her back down enough to not do that or enough to just go for Cersei and not everyone else. Or she would look down and see a little girls face looking at her. And she would either be terrified which would terrify Daenerys. Or she wasn't terrified but was a strong lil thing that was in awe of Drogon which would snap Dany out of it. And that she would prove everyone who was constantly calling her the mad king's daughter wrong. People kept harping on her being unstable, crazy, mad and bring her father up when discussing her. I thought her line to Jon of not judging a daughter by the sins of her father would be something in the proof column of why she wouldn't go all mad king on them all. LIke all of these characters have been subverting their expected courses given to them by other people. Bran didn't die or become a knight. Arya isn't a lady. Sansa lasted longer then most girls "like her" in Jaimes words. Jon isn't just a bastard boy with nothing to inherit. And I thought Daenerys wouldn't just be the mad king's daughter who was going to be mad herself. Idk maybe that was just me.

Now Season 8, in general, didn't go down as I had thought. I like probably most of us assumed she'd be fucking PREGNANT. What the fuck was the point of all that "dragons are the only children I'll ever have." "the sword will serve you well and your children after you." To Jon and Daenerys? The fuck. I thought if she died she'd die either helping them fight the dead or she'd die giving birth after it. And that she would die with some weird feeling of content even though she ain't getting the throne but something else... A lover who loved her til HER end and being able to give birth to a living human child. Just me again? idk.

Also Jaime should have killed Cersei. the moment he ran up to her and they hugged, well less with some of the prior scenes of him wanting to save her and shit but a part of me was still thinking maybe they'd pull away from that hug and she'd gasp, look down and see that he had shoved his sword straight through her. And that Jaime's face would be all kinds of pain for several reasons. And we'd feel pain for him in our own several reasons. But nah he really tried to save her and died hugging her... ok then.

Look I have so many possible scenarios where look I don't write in the same world of Westeros because I don't think I'd do it any justice... idk that's just me and my self esteem issues lol. But If anyone is actually reading this and had gotten this far... and enough of you would like to read what my expectations in a story like piece... tbh I could write several ways I'd imagine not necessarily the end of the show but the end of these characters that i didn't like what they did with. If anyone is genuinely interested in any other pov of how this could have ended for characters such as Dany, Jon and Jaime and Cersei.... I'd probably sit down and pop them out for anyone lowkey interested in it. But if not... that's fine too lol. You better bet that my ass will atleast read other peoples almost inevitable "script fixes" for either the entire season or the last two episodes.

If anyone lasted this long then fuck good for you. And I appreciate anyone willing to hear my irrelevant ass's opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this full thing that isn't a story then fuck give yourself a clap on the back cause this might have been petty idk yet.
> 
> Also Emilia deserves an emmy, just sayin
> 
> Update: I probably won't actually try to rewrite any episode or the season especially but I've found a video that I found interesting in that area so you're welcome to check it out if you haven't ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0mncEl4nVU


End file.
